runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Clifton Charm School
Acquisition Cost: 6* (see Special Rules), payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description Are they a man, a woman? Elf, troll, human? Not much is known about this individual - real name, gender or race - as they have been reported to be different places as different things at different times. Is it possible that they are in fact multiple people operating under the same pseudonym? Likes puzzles, Makeup, confusing people Dislikes being investigated, people prying Special Rules You Look Like a Good Student If your lifestyle is at least middle, cost is reduced by 1. If your Social limit is higher than both Physical and Mental, cost is further reduced by 1. This contact cannot be bought with chargen points. Trainer *Influence Skill Group: Etiquette, Leadership, Negotiation *Acting Skill Group: Con, Impersonation, Performance *Stealth Group: Disguise, Palming, Sneaking Charm School You may pickup the following Qualities from this contact at the normal 2x karma cost: * First Impression, OR Blandness (note you cannot have distinctive style with blandness) * Indomitable (Social) * Linguist * Too Pretty to Hit * Trustworthy Through study and hard work (plus some hitting), you can pay normal 2x karma cost to have the following Qualities bought off: * Did You Just Call Me Dumb * Liar (you're still a liar, you just cover it up better) * Loss of Confidence: any skill in the Acting, Influence, or Stealth Skill Groups * Incompetent: any skill in the Acting, Influence, or Stealth Skill Groups * Uncouth Better Off Dead The Clifton Charm School has access to an incredibly talented cosmetic surgeon. This surgeon can be made available to you to change your appearance. Doing so has negative and positive effects as outlined below. Cost * 50,000 nuyen * Your “shadow world” contacts will all drop to Loyalty 1 - after faking your death, no one's sure who you are. Backstory contacts (girlfriends etc) will need to be removed. * You will need to sacrifice a sin that you have had. That person is now dead (karma must be paid if you choose a sinner quality). If this sin had a lifestyle attached to it, that lifestyle is now gone * 1 week of forced downtime for the character * If you have dependents that you would no longer be able to go back to (read as most) you must buy it off. You can go into karma debt for this. Benefits * Your street cred, notoriety and public awareness will all be set to 0. Remaining qualities that give notoriety will apply their notoriety again * You may buy up to a R4 fake sin from an associate of the CCS (with choice of associated licenses), with the option of getting a new place to live up to middle lifestyle. * You will need to choose a new runner name * Almost all outside forces will not find you. The ones that possess the capabilities to still do so will be significantly slowed. Optionals You may buy off some negative qualities (with normal 2x karma costs for doing so) in this fashion. * Distinctive Style (if based on physical description, sheet team member approval) * Bad Reputation (sheet team member approval) * Ork or Elf poser * Sinner: all * Dependents You may pick up some positive qualities at normal 2x karma price in this fashion. * Human Looking * High Pain Tolerance * Resistance to drugs/pathogens You may acquire the following qualities to help offset the cost of the surgery related qualities. Or, if you didn't have this contact, towards his cost. Or, this karma can be spent on skills/knowledge up to rating 3 that match your new identity - for example orzet or sperethiel. * Elf/Ork Poser * Low pain tolerance * Reduced Senses * Social Stress (pick something related to old life) * Paranoia During the procedure you will have the option of picking the following augmentations, without paying their nuyen cost (all essence costs still apply). You can raise the rating of these by paying the difference in cost. Eyes and ears may have enhancements built into them at normal costs. They are all at standard ratings and no availability roll needs to be made. * Bone density augmentation 1 * Muscle replacement 1 * Cyber eyes 1 * Cyber ears 1 * Orthoskin 1 Tailored pheromones may be purchased separately at only standard grade If you want, subject to gm approval, you may pay for NPCs to undergo this process. This will effectively hide them. The NPC is not allowed to pay towards this, as their money will be going towards moving forward with this new life. The NPCs may spend their money on SINs/lifestyle. Category:NPC Category:Contact Stable Category:Contact